ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler/Fanfiction
This is a list of some well-known Howler fanfictions. Fanfictions General fanfictions Main series *''Smart and Smarter'' (K+) - Wylda creates a potion that allows Frank to end up with his split personality and stay smart forever. However, that potion has a side effect as Frank gets more and more intelligent at the point that his ego enlarged as well. It's up to Howler and his friends to find out a cure for that potion before his ego gets even worse. *''Sibling Bonding'' (K+) - George and Georgia always had a somewhat conflictive relationship due to their different traits. Then, after Georgia rescues him from a monster, she rethinks the way she sees her brother and tries her best to make herself more friendly to him. *''Detectives Zach and Zoey'' (K+) - TBD *''Broken Skin'' (T) - Greg, after getting bitten by a strange supernatural creature, ends up getting a disease that seems to only infect gargoyles where his skin starts cracking like a rock. After noticing, he and the others heard if they don't find the cure in the next 24 hours, Greg will die. *''/One Last Time.../'' (T) - Three years have passed since Howler's final fight. Since then, things have changed: Shadow Falls is finally in peace, Jeanette has given up from being a slayer to become a nurse and tied the knot with Roy, now being an ally, the Naga is now Wylda's assistant and Jeffrey and Bella are now waiting for a child. However, a new threat arrives to Shadow Falls as he claims for its conquest and full TBD. It's up to Howler and his gang once more getting back into action before he succeeds. *''TBD'' (M) - (reserved for Donaldo, give plot ideas, remember it's a toxic one) ''Ultimate Werewolf'' *''Hail Empress Bella'' (T or M) - Due to her constant lust for blood, Bella takes drastic measures and TBD. * Shipping fanfictions Main series *''Blood Moon'' (M, Howler/Bella) - One day after a long fight against the Naga, Howler and Bella sneak outside their shelter and as there's love in the air, they decide to take the next step in their relationship by finally consumate it and TBD. *''Hunter into the Hunted'' (T, Bella/Jeanette) - Jeanette achieves to catch Bella and unfortunately for Jeanette, Bella turns her into a vampire, causing her to fall in love with her new mistress. *''Good-Looker and the Gargoyle'' (K+, Greg/Akamai) - In a parody of Beauty and the Beast, Akamai's life was pretty normal until the day she was made hostage by a vicious and narcissistic creature known as Greg who wanted to marry her. Eventually, she starts to understand there's a reason for it as she starts falling in love with him while he tries to be a better person for her safety and happiness. *''Another One of My Kind'' (T, Howler/Lacey) - Lacey ends up being bitten by the same strange wolf that bit Jeffrey. (More coming soon...) *''Unexpected Love'' (T, Howler/Jeanette) - Jeanette is tired of always getting dumped due to her obsession with the supernatural. That is until one day where she finds out that Howler is actually a nice fellow who is a hero and not a threat, therefore retiring from being a monster hunter. Yet, she didn't expect that she would lust for his human form and... other stuff. *''Moron and Hunk'' (T, Frank/Greg) - TBD *TBD (T, Howler/Bella) - After their last fight with the Naga, a strange curse happens to Howler and Bella as he's stripped from his werewolf powers while she becomes a human. Originally shocked about it, they slowly try to adapt to their new lives and start questioning if it's a good idea to abandon their supernatural lives and just follow a normal one out of danger. *''TBD'' (T, Roy/Jeanette) - TBD *''Multi-Date'' (T, Howler/Bella, Greg/Akamai, Roy/Jeanette, Phillip/Courtney and Zachariah/Zoey) - It's Valentine's Day as TBD. * ''Ultimate Werewolf'' * Crossover fanfictions Main series *''TBD'' (T, crossover with Eric and Claire, George/Claire) - TBD *''Howler and Friends in... Endsville?!'' (K+, crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) - TBD *''The Werewolf and Some Cryptids'' (T, crossover with The Cryptids) - TBD *''Collin and Howler: Rise of The Vampire Lord'' (T, crossover with Collin the Speedy Boy) - After Collin gets teleported to Shadows Falls, he ends up encountering Howler. (More coming soon...) *''Mythica and Shadow Falls'' (K+, crossover with Mythica) ''- TBD. *''Face Paint'nimals in Shadow Falls (T, crossover with The Face Paint'nimal Gang) - TBD. *''TBD'' (T, crossover with Good Ol' Magic, Howler/Bella and Charlotte/Maria) - TBD *''TBD'' (K, crossover with The Dinosaur Crew, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Chowder, SpongeBob SquarePants and Invader Zim) - Lex accidentally breaks a potion, causing Howler and his friends (and Naga) to end up in different worlds. *''The Howling Addams'' (K+, crossover with The Addams Family) - TBD ''Ultimate Werewolf'' Fanfiction series * Category:Fanfiction Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas